


Pro-Overwatch Concert

by Icegreystray



Series: Ava Morrison's tale of Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Only love in this is family and friend love so no need to worry, also lots of standing up for what they believe in, at all, there is no romance in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: Ava Morrison gets her band and some of the Overwatch members to agree to put on a concert the same day as a Pro-Overwatch protest, using it to announce her support of Overwatch. (This is set during the main story and will be mentioned in passing)





	

“Are you sure you want to do this Ava?” Sean asked a hint of his nerves in his voice

“Yes” Was Ava’s simple answer, determination in her eyes as she looked at her band-mates. “If you guys want to back out I understand”

“No! We believe in that just as much as you do, we need to show our support somehow” Jason argued and she smiled nodding before she grabbed her jacket, she’d found out that Reaper had had an official Overwatch jacket made her when she was younger and he’d given it to her that morning. After they had convinced Sombra, Reaper and Widowmaker to switch sides Overwatch fans had started to form protests demanding that Overwatch be brought back when Sombra posted an international video of herself with official Talon documents.

Many officials were hesitant about it but more and more people were beginning to show their support and since Ava had come clean to her band-mates about her past the band had been helping out Overwatch from the shadows but now? Now they wanted to publically back Overwatch. Ava had even made the decision to tell everyone that she had been partly raised by some Overwatch agents.

The band did warm ups with them all doing vocal warm ups together before they all went on stage to chanting and cheering. They all grinned and waved, in the months since Ava had found out and uncovered everything they had been getting bigger and bigger and they were happy about it. Ava was just hoping that their increased fanbase would be Overwatch supporters like her like her team was.

“Good afternoon everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the parade. . .I see quite a lot of Overwatch banners. Who here came directly from the protest held two streets over?” Ava asked before she beamed at the cheering “Nice! Now everyone I have to tell you a secret. Yes this is an official Overwatch uniform jacket and I have it because when I was younger I was raised in various Overwatch bases”

Everyone was silent, most starring at her in shock and so she continued on

“Gabriel Reyes now known as Reaper had this made for me, if Talon hadn’t set off that bomb that fateful day I would be an Overwatch agent so he seemed it fitting that I wear it here. To really drive home that yes, I want Overwatch to be reinstated. Not just for the selfish reason of wanting my family back” She paused when people went ‘awwwwww’ as she smiled, continuing “But I also want them back before we can’t fight Talon alone, as Sombra showed she was the one behind the Anubus God AI being brought back. Overwatch was made during the Omnic crisis and Athena our AI can only do so much to help us. We need them back they know how to fight, they’ve fought this battle before. New Agents are needed and I know that if Overwatch was reinstated I would be first in line. We need them back or we have signed our futures away to Talon and have doomed the world to a dark future”

There were shouts and yells of agreement and she squared her shoulders

“This show tonight is for Overwatch, for the future agents, for the agents we’ve lost and for the ones we’ve gained back. This is to show them that we believe, that we want our heroes back and to show any official who is listening that we will NOT BACK DOWN! WE WILL FIGHT IF WE HAVE TO. WE WILL PROTEST, WE WILL YELL AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS, WE WILL NOT BE SILENCED, WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AND IF WE GET KNOCKED DOWN WE WILL RISE UP LIKE A PHOENIX OUT OF A FLAME” She shouted, people shouting in agreement while cheers and applause came from the crowd and she smiled before waiting for everyone to calm down “Now since I have made where we as a band and we as people stand on this, let’s begin shall we?”

They then sang all the songs from their newer album, they took a small break before coming back on stage with a few extra people. Ava beamed at Reaper as he stopped beside her before looking over her fans. Tracer stood on her other side, Winston stood next to Tracer and Soldier 76 stood at the end. Next to Reaper was Jesse and then next to him was Reinhardt. All of them-apart from Reaper and Soldier 76-had full hearted agreed when she’d reached out to them. . .well Jesse had took some convincing but she’d managed with some help from Reaper. She’d recorded their interactions, smiling at the familiar way they joked around. Even if it was laced with some awkward feelings from Jesse’s side. She understood, she’d gone through it when she’d found out. The two of them were helping each other out.

“I managed to get these guys to come and agree to sing along with us, if you know the lyrics please sing along. As loud as you can” Ava said and she grinned at the cheer that went off. The music started and they all waited before they started singing. Reaper, Soldier76 and Winston singing softly, Jesse was singing but not too loudly. Reinhardt, Ava and Tracer were all singing out the lyrics as loudly as they could and so was the crowd.

We come together, we ready for action

Ever since Omniums started producing killers

Pick a side, pick a truth, pick a faction

In every war there's gonna be losers and winners

We fight for what we believe in

We are a collective international task force

You can join into this elite legion

If you need a hero then this is what you asked for

Soldiers, scientists and guardians

Come against peace? Zero tolerance.

Halfway through the song Ava put her hand in the air, hand curled into a tight fist. It was something that most had done during the first Pro-Overwatch protest and it had become a thing. Hands shot into the air copying her as everyone sang, Ava glanced at Tracer went the other faltered n her singing but relaxed seeing a beaming grin on her face. She would bet her favourite jacket that Reinhardt was also grinning if his jolly voice was anything to go by.

The song soon ended and the audience cheered while Ava started a round of applause for the heroes up on the stage that quickly caught on.

“Why don’t you all go and rest backstage? Everyone say bye” Ava said and the audience all said goodbye to them all in various ways and Ava laughed as some of the girls squealed when McCree tipped his head “Oh my god Jesse McCree! Leave my fans with their ovaries!”

Reaper dragged McCree offstage causing people to laugh but Ava could see as soon as they were out of audience line of sight McCree took his arm out of Reaper’s grip none too gently and her heart ached at the loss it represented. The other heroes left after waving the crowd, laughing as Tracer playfully teased Winston about wanting a Banana.

“Those guys am I right? Unfortunately they won’t be here after the show, but if you see them around keep quiet, keep out of their way and it might just save your life” Ava said giving out advice before they launched into the next song. After that they played a few fan favourites before ending the concert for the night.

Ava flopped down on the couch in the backstage area, closing her eyes. She was tired, her throat hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn’t. Not yet. She still had a fan-meet-and-greet to get through. She opened her eyes and sent Mike a thankful smile when he gave her a cup of coffee as well as some throat lozenges. She had one of the lozenges and put the rest into her pocket, waiting until she’d finished it to drink her coffee. Starting to feel ready to do the meet and greet. She was excited to meet Overwatch fans and she hoped they all continued to protest and fight for their heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they sing is called “Watching Over You” By NerdOut! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBelh_8aqvk) i found the lyrics here (https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/NerdOut/Watching-Over-You-Overwatch-Song) i was listening to the song and the idea for the below story popped up. It is canon to Ava’s story i just couldn’t hold back from writing it up. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
